


If You Can

by capitainpistol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: Kylo on the run with Rey and BB8 in tow. Short and sweet force bond fluff.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	If You Can

The Millennium Falcon made a distinct exhaustive grunting sound upon ignition. Almost human. Part belch part desperate drowning cough. Rey calmed the instant she heard it. 

Closer than she anticipated. Closer every time. Rey smiled and rose from meditation, staring up at BB8 as the droid performed maintenance on the transport.

That belch grunt groan set the little droid off. Above her, BB8 turned, swooped and stuttered in excited binary, as animated as any human child. 

“It's what you said last time,” Rey said with some cheek. She jumped into the transport hatch, reached for the console and began ignition sequence. Calmly and patiently.

BB8 squealed. Small head swirled to face the window and beyond, to the shapeless horizon. Somewhere down there was the Millennium Falcon and it had been commandeered by the most wanted fugitive in the galaxy. And she was just... clicking buttons!

Behind her came a cool feeling of assuredness. A shadow within and without. A smile she could not see, but knew was there. 

“He's going to fall,” he said.

Rey smiled as the droid catalogued their STATS for the last few days. Ren's slower response times. Ren's bounty on every planet he had a bounty. Ren's possible trickery. Ren's open tribunal back on Coruscant. 

“He wants to take you to prison.” 

Ben leaned over her shoulder and outstretched his arm over hers, guiding it to the correct panel. Smooth as a low G turn at the lip of a cliff seen only after it is avoided. His smile did not reflect the elation she sensed in him. “Personally?”

Rey turned her head to him, frowned and ignored everything else. “Definitely.”

“You must be on an Ornithopter. Transport class. Good for long term travel. Not good for intergalactic battle. That start sequence would have destroyed your conduit lines. Burn ten times as fast.” She had taken on his launch mindset. Absently. Easily. 

Rey's frown deepened. “I wasn't...”

BB8's little head whirled back around to her. He asked a pointed question in high pitched judgmental beeps.

“I'm not... he's not here.”

BB8 went uncharacteristically still, staring at Rey and deciding she was lying. The droid began thermoscanning with its defense blaster on, ready to shoot. 

“Maybe I should break something,” Ben said beside her. 

“Don't,” Rey blurted to both of them.

BB8 tittered wildly and, as predicted, tipped over the console.

And caught!

BB8 let out a high whistle scream that stopped abruptly. The droid panicked, suspended in mid-air as if floating. Confirming his suspicions! A long accusatory tirade (in binary) followed. 

Rey and Ben did not hear it. Their power growing.,.

Ben smiled at Rey and then he disappeared. Droid in tow.

Rey gasped. Blinked. Spoke aloud, “Did you just... steal my droid? Again?”

Comms signaled incoming transmission. Rey shook her head as the Falcon ID codes flashed on display. She took a quick deep breath and flicked on comms. 

“Borrowed,” Ben answered from the bridge of the Falcon. “Like I borrowed the Falcon. Re-modifications ... to be decided after examination.” A pause. “I thought the droid belonged to Dameron.”

“You're terrible,” Rey told him directly, astral projecting herself to the Falcon co-pilot's chair.

She spun the chair around to spot BB8 and found the loquacious tenacious opinionated unstoppable BB unit shut off in a corner... recharging. She spun back.

“You're having fun, aren't you?”

Ben smiled, only looking at her when he performed the ignition sequence. The correct sequence for the correct ship. He shrugged lightly. “See you soon.”

Rey faded back to her ship. “Count on it.”

**the end.**


End file.
